It's Not Over
by the decipherer
Summary: Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. AyaRei lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first ever fanfic so don't criticize my work too much, I'm sensitive. Please do not give me flames, I'm not ready for any of those. If I ever happen to mispell any words or if my grammar sometimes suck, I only ask for your forgiveness. Please don't kill me if I mess everything up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. But I do own this story. I'm just borrowing some of its characters.

**Summary: **Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. Then fate made their paths cross again.

* * *

**It's Not Over**

Chapter One

_**... Aya ...**_

It was 5 in the afternoon, the day before Valentine's Day and I was feeling ecstatic over it. I had a date with my boyfriend, Rei Otohata tomorrow and I still couldn't believe it. I had asked him the day before if he would like to come over to my house on the Day of Hearts and he had actually agreed right away. I was planning on introducing him to my parents and maybe finally hearing him say that he loved me. I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face that day. I was just so excited for tomorrow.

Turning my head from side to side, I made sure that it was already safe for me to cross the street. I had just finished shopping for some things needed tomorrow, including my gift to Rei. I entered the back entrance of the park and my, was it deserted there. I wouldn't be too surprised to see it like this, since the back area of the park is surrounded by so much trees that it looks spooky especially during the night. Mind you, it is almost six already. After taking a few steps, the skies began to cry, spilling rain water over the whole place. I hurriedly fumbled through my sling bag, took out my umbrella and opened it.

"Geez, this has got to be my lucky day," I muttered to myself feeling a bit cold because of my damp clothing. "This day couldn't get any worse," I sighed. Just then, my shopping bag tore and all it's contents spilled on to the wet and muddy ground. I was having a hard time picking up all the items that were on the ground. Not to mention I had to pick some up from a puddle of mud. Just great. "This has got to be the luckiest day of my life," sarcasm evident in my voice.

I had to cram all the things up in my other shopping bag. These things were supposed to be durable for carrying the grocery items. "Ugh," I grunted. I was about to pick up the last item which was a canned tuna when my umbrella got blown away behind a flock of trees. Great. Just great. This day couldn't get any... On second thought, it is already worse as it is. I ran towards the nearest shed and placed my things on a bench under it. A lot of water flowed from the tips of my hair as I twisted it. Man was I soaked. My blue shirt and jeans were already sticking to my skin making me feel uncomfortable. My skin was already clammy and my whole body was probably shivering.

Quickly, I took out my phone from my sling bag after it had suddenly vibrated. Someone was calling me, and that someone was my mother. She had told me during the whole phone conversation, to hurry it up and just go home cause she has something for me to do in the house. I closed my phone and tucked it inside my bag. Man was I going to be in trouble if I don't get home fast. I decided to leave my things there under the shed since no one would surely steal my stuff, I was practically the only one in this area.

As I was walking behind the flock of trees in which my umbrella had flown into, I saw my umbrella stuck above a tree on one of its branches. I tried to get it out of there by shaking the tree on its trunk. After a few moments, I stopped and began laughing, realizing that I was only wasting my time by doing such since the tree wasn't moved even a little bit. Then my little moment of laughter was interrupted when I suddenly heard very familiar voices. I couldn't help myself as my legs took me behind a tall tree near the clearing where the two voices had stopped. I was completely and utterly in shock as I got a better view at the owner of the voices. My boyfriend and my best friend. What are they doing here?

"Please, Ran try to understand," he said as he grabbed Ran on the arm, pulling her to him, stopping her from walking any further. What was happening? What does Ran need to understand?

"I already told you Rei, I don't like you beyond friendship," she replied to him angrily while pulling her hand away. I couldn't believe what I was hearing right at this moment. Did Rei tell her?

"I love you Ran. I want you and I want you to want me back, to love me back," he did tell her. I was sure I heard my heart shatter as I listened to what he had told her. I thought you had moved on. I thought it was me whom you finally loved.

"You're not yourself right now Rei. You need to clear things up in your head. It's Aya, my BEST FRIEND whom you love and not me," I had already slumped on to the ground with my trembling hands covering my mouth so as to muffle my sobs. I was crying.

"You need to understand Ran. I am totally myself today and I perfectly know what I am saying," his words are just like knife, stabbing my already hurt heart. I am now trying my best to shut myself up as my sobs became louder.

"If you weren't drunk Rei, then I wouldn't have found you sleeping beside a garbage bin in a dark alley, holding a bottle of beer in your hand." he was drinking? Why would he drink? Ran? "And if you weren't drunk, you wouldn't suddenly embrace me after waking you up from you peaceful slumber and tell me that you love me," he did tell her. He told me he has moved on.

"Cause of I didn't drink, I wouldn't have the courage to actually tell you now that I am madly in love with you," he reasoned out. He made himself a fool just for her. All for her. Never for me.

"You are DRUNK Otohata so please stop this nonsense and just leave me alone. You are disturbing my date with Tatsukichi," she says as she slowly turned around. Please don't follow her anymore Rei.

"I love you Ran not Aya." I'm just hearing things right? This is not happening. "I have never loved Aya and I never will. I only pitied her that's why I stayed with her," What? You just pitied me? No. "I love you Ran and I always will."

"Just shut the fuck up Otohata. I have had enough of you saying these incoherent words," Incoherent? Yes, Rei is drunk. He's just saying incoherent things.

"I am aware of everything Ran. I love you. How could I ever love that useless," Rei? What are you saying? "and pitiful klutz?" Is that really how you see me Rei? Am I really that? My sobs began to get louder and to my fear, they heard me. So I decided to show myself. I could see the shocked look on Ran's face and Rei's blank ones. I really do mean nothing to him.

"Aya, what are you doing here?" Ran's voice trailed off. I could sense sorrow in her voice while she talked to me.

"I was just on my way home Ran," I replied, trying as much as I can not to make my voice shaky.

"Did you hear?" I turned over to look at Rei. He was looking at the ground. Why? Was I that pitiful to look at?

"Sadly," I took a deep breath, thinking of what might possibly happen next. "Yes..." I heard him grunt. Do I also sound pitiful to you?

"Aya, I," I didn't let her continue. I don't want her to apologize. None of this was her fault. It wasn't her fault that she met Rei first before I did. It wasn't her fault that Rei loved her and not me. She didn't do anything wrong.

"You're my best friend too Ran," I flashed her a smile and she smiled back and went to me, wrapped me in her arms. "And I wouldn't give our friendship up for anything," I returned the hug. "You should go now Ran. Remember, you still have a date with Tatsuki, don't you? So hurry up before he gets bored and find another," I tried to joke with her, masking my true feelings. She told me that she was thank you. I was planning on asking her what she was thankful for but she had already ran away and left. She's head over heals already.

I watched her running. She was indeed very fast. As expected of the famous Ran Kotobuki. After she had already disappeared from my vision, I took a glance at Rei's direction. What should I say to him? Looking at him already makes my heart ache. There was a long moment of silence as none of us dared to speak. I wonder what he is thinking right now? Oh right. He's thinking about my best friend. I just stared at him staring at the ground. Before long, he began to walk away. I couldn't just let him leave me like this. I need to know what the status of our relationship's gonna be, so I ran towards him and hugged him from behind. Slowly, he placed his clammy hands on mine and then gripped my hands as if asking me to let go of him. I shake my head, saying no.

"Aya," his voice trailed off. I just tightened my hold on him. Don't do this anymore Rei.

"Please," I'm begging aren't I. Pitiful indeed.

"I don't love you," life seemed to have been sucked from me as I find myself weakened. He breaks free from my embrace and begins walking away.

"I love you," I say but my voice barely seems audible. Louder. My brain tells me. "I love you," it's shaky, I know. Louder. "I love you," he's so far away now. Louder. Louder. Louder. "I love you!!" I pant. I tried my best and that was the loudest voice I could ever muster up. I look up, hoping he had heard me. I look up, hoping he had stopped for me. I look up, hoping he had realized that he loved me. I look up, hoping that he would come back. I looked up, but he continued walking and he was gone.

I fell to my knees with my hands on the ground and my eyes closed. Crying. That was what I was doing. And I guess that is what I was good at.

When I got home, my mom was really mad at me cause it was pretty late not to mention I was soaking wet. I was still crying when I had arrived in my house, but I guess no one noticed my tears. After all, my tears had mixed with the rain, hiding what I was really doing. I waited for his call that night, hoping that he would tell me that he was sorry. Hoping that he would tell me that he was too drunk and had actually said incoherent things. I waited for his call for hours until it the sun's rays warmed my room. It was already morning.

I didn't go to school that day because I had a high fever and maybe because I didn't want anyone to see me looking like this. Looking so pitiful. Ran and Miyu came over to my house later that day. Ran tried to cheer me up while Miyu went out of her way and acted like Ran. They tried acting stupid in front of me, tried doing tricks in front of me, tried almost anything just to cheer me up. Sure I laughed and smiled at them but my heart still remains shattered. I am still hurt.

Miyu had to go ahead of Ran since Yamato had called her telling her that he had been waiting for her for about an hour already. For the first time, Miyu was late for her date with Yamato. She hurriedly left leaving me and Ran and giving us some time to talk.

"Aya," she began. I saw the sorry look on her face so I already anticipated what she was gonna say so I cut her off.

"If you're gonna tell me you're sorry and apologize to me I will really hate you Ran," I tell her.

"But you see," don't start with me Ran.

"None of this is your fault okay," I assured her.

"But I,"

"Zip it," she didn't continue talking and just stared at me with those eyes. I don't need pity. "Don't look at me like that Ran, it'll only hurt me more to see everyone looking at me like that," I smile bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to," I cut her yet again.

"Didn't I tell you not to apologize?" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"But this is a different crime," she tried reasoning out to me.

"It's okay Ran, really," I placed my hands over hers. Then she just hugs me unexpectedly and I couldn't help but to return it.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it Aya. Rei was just," she says. "Well he was just stupid and you know. DRUNK"

"I know," I tried to pull my lips into a smile.

"You just have to wait Aya. He'll come to you soon," she had already withdrawn from the embrace. She placed her hands on my shoulder and looked my in the eye.

"I know. I'll wait for him," I chuckled. "I've already waited for him for two years, and I'm not just gonna waste all my efforts"

"Now that's the Aya I know. Always full with fighting spirit," she stood up in front of me and formed a fist and just waved it in the air saying that if Rei ever hurts me again, she will surely kick his butt. I only laughed at her remark.

We began chatting again and again, talking about random things like the wrinkle in my blanket. I was happy for a while, forgetting what lies beneath these laughter. I know that when Ran leaves tonight, I would be left alone again, crying for Rei. I began laughing again at one of Ran's antics. She really is a good friend and I am so blessed to have her as such.

"Goodnight Aya and Happy Valentine's Day" she said to me while stopping out my room and waving her hand at me.

"Goodnight Ran and Happy Valentine's Day to you too," I bid her my own goodbye.

"Don't you dare cry tonight Aya, you got that?" she said to me. She had put on a serious look on her face that it makes me wanna laugh seeing her have that expression.

"I won't. What is there to cry for anyway?" I replied jokingly and she laughed.

"That's the spirit Aya. You just wait girl and that bastard will come begging on your doorstep," she gave me a thumbs up before finally leaving me.

I found myself staring at the door she had exited through. I sighed. I'm lying to myself. I said those words earlier to her so as not to make her worry about me so much and also to make myself believe that there is still hope. Although, deep down I feel that there is indeed no hope. There was a painful tug in my heart that made me wanna cry and I just closed my eyes, forcefully pushing myself to sleep. I have decided. I will wait for him.

Ever since the day at the park, I have never actually seen Rei, no phone calls from him either. He must be hiding from me, avoiding me, hurting me. It seems that, whenever I am with Ran and the others, he ain't there and if I ain't there, he is. God I hate this. But still, I won't give up on him. I won't. So I waited for him, indeed I waited for him. I waited for him for hours on the 15th and yet, there was no him. My waiting continued lasting for days, then the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months, and months led me to a year.

Today is February 13, the day before Valentine's Day, a year after what had happened at the park, the year after I found out the truth about it all. He will never apologize to me, never say that he was just drunk that day, never say that it was all incoherent things that he had just said that day, and never come begging on my doorstep. I am now crying again. Even though I had promised Ran that I would never cry again, never for him. I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

I am crying again. Crying my hearts all for one person. The same person I have been crying for all these years. I am crying for Rei. Is this really my fate? Why is lady fate so cruel to me? Have I done something really terrible in the past for her to punish me this much? I pondered on the thought for a while. I laugh, bitterly. I have done something bad. I have been very selfish. Selfish because even though I knew that Rei loved Ran in the beginning, I still pushed myself to him. Even though. I am worse than a criminal for being like this. I finally opened my eyes to the truth. And now, I'm letting him go because he was never mine in the first place.

Staring out the glass window of the waiting area of the airport, I reminisce all the things that had happen to me the past few years. I cry knowing that I could never go back to it and maybe change it, this pathetic life I live in right now. The words he told me that day keeps on repeating in my head like a broken recorder. My eyes catch sight of a plane taking off the runway. I sigh. Soon I would be on one of those planes, taking off towards an unfamiliar place. There would be no turning back once I am on one of those. This is the right thing to do. I'm doing this for everyone's sake. They all deserve to be happy but probably not me. After all, I have done such a horrible thing to them all, especially Rei. I was just, too selfish.

* * *

_**... Rei ...**_

I was lying on my bed with my hands on the back of my head, cushioning it. It has been a week after graduation and I felt really bored since there was nothing left to do. I woke up around 5 in the morning, way too early since there were no classes anymore. My alarm clock became useless these past few days since I always wake up an hour earlier before its alarm time. I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't do so. I became restless. There was nothing to do. It's just so boring. I looked at the time again. 9 am, it flashed. I had been awake for 4 hours already. I planned on closing my eyes again, expecting to fall back into slumber. As I was slowly drifting off to sleep, my phone rang.

"What do you want?" I hate it when people disturb me from my sleep. I am not much of a morning person indeed.

"It's me, Yuya," whenever my phone is ringing early in the morning, it can only be because of Yuya.

"I know it's you," I was annoyed.

"Rei? Are you still in bed?" give him a million dollars folks, he got the correct answer. Sarcasm. It always comes in handy.

"What do you think?" I should really turn off my phone when I sleep.

"Then get up right now and go to the airport," airport? What happened in the airport? Did something happen to the planes? Was there a hi jack or something? I had so many questions in mind, but I only said one word.

"Tch" it wasn't even a word at all. Man was I sleepy. I yawned.

"Get your friggin' butt out of bed Rei and go to the airport. All of us are heading there right now," Yuya said, his voice sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Shut up. I'm going now, but why do you need me to go to the airport?" I asked him as I sat up on my bed.

"It's her," he began. Yuya already knew I had feelings for her even though I didn't tell him directly. I didn't even tell him indirectly. He tells me that it is just his best friend intuition telling him about it. Just fuck him.

"What about her?" I became serious from this point on.

"She's leaving to God knows where," what? Why? She can't be. She won't leave me, she loves me. "You're the nearest one to the airport, so stop her before she leaves," he said, desperation evident in his voice. I didn't even bid him goodbye, I just hurriedly changed my clothes and ran out of the house. Don't let her leave before I get there.

I rode a taxi to the airport and just ran my way towards the main waiting area. I looked and looked, making my way through the crowd, trying to find the girl. I thought that she had already left, so I decided to just stop my search. As I was walking back, I caught a glimpse of cobalt hair and that immediately caught my attention. Thank God it was her. She was standing near the glass window, looking outside. I was simply in awe at the sight I behold. She was just beautiful. For a moment, we remained like that, her looking out the window and me looking straight at her. After a while, she had noticed my presence and turned to my direction.

Her eyes were wide when she saw me. She definitely didn't expect to see me here. I tried to remain calm and not to look like a fool in front of her. I was thinking of something to say to her but then the announcer announced her flight. She sighed and began walking towards me. When she was at a talking distance to me, I had forgotten all the words I wanted to say to her. She looked at me and I can see the sadness in her eyes. Sadness that I had caused. She smiled at me although I can tell that she wasn't happy at all.

"I guess this is goodbye Otohata," she began, her voice was shaky, that it made my heart hurt a bit more.

"Why?" I asked her. I wanted to ask her a far different question. I wanted to tell her that I love her. But it seems that 'why' was the only word I can manage to utter at that moment.

"I want to forget," her voice trailed off. She had already broken eye contact with me and began looking out the glass window again.

"..." I opened my mouth but no words came out of it. Why? I want to tell her I love her! Please, let me! I practically screamed inside my head that I love her.

"Please tell everybody that I'm really sorry for being a burden," she started off yet again. How I wanted to just envelope her into my arms and tell her what she means to me. But fate wasn't on my side. My body betrayed me as it remained fixed to where I was standing.

"And to you Rei," she looked at me and raised her right hand in front of her. I still didn't move. Why won't my body move? Why won't my body cooperate with me? After a while, maybe she got tired of offering her hand so she just took it back. I'm sorry Aya.

"I'm letting you go," she told me after she had smiled. She began walking away. I didn't even made any effort to stop her. I didn't.

"I thought you would wait," I managed to say, my voice was barely audible, but I guess she must have heard since her footsteps halted.

"Everyone has their limitations and I guess I already reached my full capacity," don't do this Aya. Please stay. "I'm sorry for forcing myself to you, Rei. So... I'll leave," She began walking again. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing so I cried. But I don't think that she saw my tears.

Moments later Yuya and the others arrived there. I could see that they were all disappointed and even mad at me for not stopping Aya, but they didn't tell it to me directly since they saw the tears flowing from my eyes. I felt vulnerable at that very moment. It wasn't like me to cry for something. Me, Rei Otohata, was known to have an icy heart and here I am crying in front of them. I still couldn't stop the tears from flowing. My heart ached. So this was what she felt during that night. The pain is killing me.

Seeing her looking at me with those orbs of hers when she told me that she loved me, I felt a painful tug in my heart but I just ignored it and proceeded on making the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life. I told her that I didn't love her. But I really didn't love her at that time, I think. I was really confused of what I was feeling so I avoided her. It definitely took a while before I realized that I had fallen in love with her. And when I realized this, she was the one who avoided me already. Now, after witnessing her leaving me like that, I feel like shit already. She had left me here, hanging by a thread. Just as I had left her that night. I was finally feeling what she had felt for a long time. It was killing me. I am so sorry Aya. I really am. If only I could turn back time.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for the first chapter. Thank you for reading my story. I really hope that you like it, even a little. I love you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic so don't criticize my work too much, I'm sensitive. Please do not give me flames, I'm not ready for any of those. If I ever happen to mispell any words or if my grammar sometimes suck, I only ask for your forgiveness. Please don't kill me if I mess everything up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. But I do own this story. I'm just borrowing some of its characters.

**Summary:** Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. Then fate made their paths cross again.

**It's Not Over**

Chapter Two

_**... Rei ...**_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my cell phone ringing. Damn, I should really remember to turn off my phone while I'm sleeping. Bending over, I managed to grab hold the reason why my slumber was disturbed. The damn thing already stopped ringing, to my utter dismay. Just fuck it. Its screen displayed 10 missed calls, all coming from Yuya. That lowlife. I decided to call him back since he was still my best friend after all.

"Rei!" my eardrums hurt as Yuya yelled.

"I should be the one yelling at you. You disturbed me from my sleep," I reasoned out to him, keeping my voice calm.

"Oh just shut up Otohata," he is a bit feisty today. I grunted while sitting up on my bed. Gods, my room reeks of sweat. I motioned to stand up but a pair of feminine arms pulled me back into the bed.

"Where are you going honey?" shit, I almost forgot. I brought the bitch I met at the bar last night here with me. I just stared at her. She was not much of a sight, just your typical sex crazy girl from the club. She is nothing like the woman I love. "What are you staring at honey?" she purred into my ear as she pressed her breasts on my back. Yeah, she was naked and so was I. Guess we had sex last night. Go figure.

"A bitch," I replied to her last question as I took out a stick of cigarette from the side drawer and lit it.

"You call me, your girlfriend, a bitch? Am I hearing it right?" she cooed back at me and continually pressed herself onto my back.

"I don't remember asking you to be my girlfriend," I tell her while blowing smoke at her face. Smoking has become a habit of mine for the past years.

"Ouch, that hurts hun," she mocked. "Do I have to make you remember what happened last night?" I felt her left hand snake towards my crotch. Damn, this bitch sure knows how to turn on a man. When she reached it, she began stroking it. Man, was I aroused at that moment. I was about to play her game when I heard Yuya yelling again in the phone which I still held up to my right ear.

"What the hell are you doing there Otohata?!" was he dumb? It was pretty obvious that I was about to have sex, again.

"What do you think?" I replied to him while placing my cigarette on the ash tray.

"Well you shouldn't be doing that Rei," he scolded me.

"And why am I not allowed to? This is a free country after all," I told him in a know-it-all tone.

"First of all, because Aya would be really hurt if she-" I cut him off. I hate it when he brings Aya up during our arguments.

"Just shut up," my voice was shaky, I know. Damn, why did he have to bring her up again?

"Rei, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" he said, sorrow evident in his voice. I don't need anyone's pity.

"..." I couldn't reply, there was nothing more to say. I don't even know what the answer to his question is.

"C'mon hun, don't you want to have another go with me? Why don't you just tell that friend of yours to call you back some other time?" she whispered into my ears. I turned to look at her and for a second I thought it she was Aya. I shook my head. Damn, this happens every time. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that our lips had already met, and I didn't even give a damn. I heard her moan as I responded to the kiss, imagining her to be Aya.

"Aya," I moaned as I felt her hands grip my being hard. Suddenly, it hit me. This girl wasn't Aya. I pushed her off forcefully, making her fall off the bed with a big 'thud'.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she shouted at me before she stood up and gathered her clothes.

"Shut up," I told her calmly. My mind was in total chaos already. I was really disturbed. Sure Aya was always on my mind whenever I slept with other women, but this was just too much. Too much? I always do this with women. Damn that Yuya, making me confused again. Speaking of Yuya, what the hell did he call me for. I picked up my phone from the ground since it fell down earlier. I waited for a while, wondering if he would call me back. 10 minutes, 15, 20, 30, he won't call me.

"What do you want?" Yuya asked me angrily.

"You were the one who called me earlier," I grunted. Here we go again.

"I just wanted to remind you that we have a photo shoot today so don't be late, again," he ended the phone call. I sighed again. Another photo shoot I have to go to. I was still a model after all. There are plenty more other projects that are being offered to me now. I am very lucky, my co-workers tell me, to be born with good looks. They don't really know what they are saying, I know, because just being handsome doesn't get you the girl. She still left me. Aya.

Yes, Aya. I wonder what she is doing right now. I grunt. She must have already forgotten about me. She must have already moved on without me. I suddenly feel the stinging tears in my eyes threatening to fall. I shake my head. This is bad. I shouldn't be like this. I was after all, the one who pushed her aside in the first place. I deserve this. I turn on the shower and just let myself be lost into the abyss.

_**... Aya ...**_

Waking up to the stinging sensation of the sunlight shining through my windows, I immediately rubbed my eyes. I sat up and proceeded on fixing up the bed I laid on earlier. I sigh after taking a glance at the clock hanged on the wall, it was already 10 am, and time for me to take a shower. How I wanted to just sleep the whole day through. I am really tired right now. Perhaps it is because I had the graveyard shift last night at the restaurant I worked in. I had become a chef after I graduated from college and my was it great since then. I made great meals everyday. I wouldn't have to worry about spending much money just to eat classy foods since I can cook them on my own.

I am so happy. Yes, I am. I should be happy, at least, that's what I think I should feel at this moment. But I could never feel this happiness fully. I feel that there is something missing. I must be imagining things. Who would be missing things if you already have everything you always wanted? I don't need anything. I have everything already. I do.

I do? I laugh. "I do..." my voice trailed off. Marriage, love, and family. I laugh again, this time bitterly. I don't have them right now, especially love. He can never love me back. I don't have family either since my mother and father died in a car accident while I was still in college. I was not able to go back to Japan and attend their funeral because I was short in cash. What kind of a daughter was I? I had to work just to be able to pay off my school fees. Life was hard for me during my first few years here in America. I had no friends here, heck I don't even know anyone to begin with. The only person I knew here was my aunt whose house was where I was staying at during my college days. Now, I was living in a suburban house alone.

I lost communication with my friends there in Japan. They never called me so I never called them either. They are probably mad at me for leaving them. It was, after all, for their own good that I left. I decide to head to the bathroom and maybe get my mind off of these painful thoughts. I turned the shower on and just let my whole being get wet. The pouring water really soothes my senses. The water that's pouring on me. It's pouring, the water. No, it was rain. It was the rain that was pouring on me. That day. Images of what had happened that day began flashing inside my head. I turn off the shower and walk over to the mirror only to look intently at my reflection. After staring at it for a while, I realized that I was crying. The water on my face created an illusion, concealing the truth. I was crying. I quickly fell to my knees and placed my quivering hands over my face. Crying. I shouldn't be crying right now. It was over a long time ago and I should have already moved on, since it was since long over. It is, but it would seem as if it was only yesterday. I remember it clearly.

After having been through a lot of pain, I managed to live life by myself, away from them all. Away from all my friends, my family, and away from him. Now, I stare in front of a mirror, looking at the girl in front of me. She had a sad look plastered on her face. Pitiful indeed. She was a bit pale, deathly perhaps, she had cobalt hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was small, fragile, vulnerable, useless...I close my eyes for a while before opening them again moments later. I am looking at my reflection. I sigh. Just like all the other days. Dull. I wasn't happy with what I had become. Scratch that, I was never happy.

My thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of my phone. It was one of my co-workers again. She was telling me that I was very lazy and troublesome since I was already late for work. I only sighed and told her that I had taken a leave. I could still hear her loud voice through the phone, asking me over and over again why I get to have a leave while she has to do all my work. There she goes again. I decide to end the phone call before she stopped talking since I don't want me to become deaf. My, was she loud. I don't think she realized that I had already ended the phone call. I hope she forgives me for this.

I sighed heavily again and remained standing there in front of the mirror. How long must I suffer? Haven't I paid off enough of my debt by now? I had already left Shibuya. I had already left my friends, my family, and even him. I had set them all free. But why? Why must these feelings continue to torment my suffering heart? I just want to be happy. I want to be happy but why won't it come to me? Happiness. It is just a simple thing and that's all I ask for. I want out of this pain. I want to live again. My thoughts were again disturbed, only this time by my current boyfriend, Gilbert McKay.

"Why that look on your face, love? Ain't you even a bit happy to see me, your handsome boyfriend?" he says smugly while wrapping his strong arms around my waist and burying his head on the crook of my neck.

He was very sweet and amorous, gentle, kind, understanding, and just perfect. Although he had some flaws, like the fact that he had a lip ring on his lower right lip, but all in all he was good. He just had that piercing for one of his gigs. I almost forgot to mention, he is the vocalist of the band, Crimson Project. Yeah, lucky me, to be his girlfriend. I don't exactly know the reason why I agreed to be his girlfriend. Maybe because he reminded me of Rei, physically, I mean. He looks so much like Rei, but he was not him at all. Rei was cold towards me and he loved only one girl, Ran. Gilbert on the other hand, cares for me so much and loves me despite all my shortcomings. And I just could not find it in me to not love him back. Somehow, just somehow Gilbert managed to take up a space in my heart, slowly pushing Rei out, but not completely.

"Aya," I felt his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh just shut up," I tell him dryly, crossing my arms in front.

"You can be such a meanie Aya," he said while pinching my right cheek, hard.

"Oww!!" I cried out as I turned to face him and held my sore cheek. He only laughed at my reaction.

"Did it hurt?" was that a joke Gilbert?

"What do you think?" I pushed him aside and began to walk away.

"Oh c'mon Aya, I'm sorry. It was only a joke," he pleaded.

"Shut up and go away," I continued walking.

"Waah don't be so cold Aya, after all that we have been through," he reasoned out while tugging my dress and falling down on his knees in front of me. I almost laughed at the look on his face. So cute. He always knew my weakness.

"I've only been your girlfriend for one month, so don't tell me that. Go away," I tell him before I pulled my dress away and began walking past him. I tell him this as a joke. Surely he knows that this is a joke since we both know what we have been through before we actually became lovers.

During my first few days here in America, I had no friends, and I didn't even make any effort to make one also. I was lonely. I met Gilbert at a store near the apartment that I stayed at. I was trying to reach a pack of Japanese rice crackers that was displayed on the topmost part of the shelf but I was finding it difficult since I lacked the height. Then, when I was about to give up, he came and handed me my crackers. I was about to thank him, when he suddenly patted my head and told me that little girls like me should ask help from big brothers like him. Yeah, it was another way of him saying that I was short. I couldn't control myself as I angrily buried my right fist into his jaw, very unlike me. I yelled at him telling him that I was not a little girl anymore and that I was already going to college. I remember the look on his face that day when I had told him that. His eyes were probably as big as saucers.

That was the start of our friendship. It turns out that he worked there at that store as his part-time job, we also go to the same school so he picks me up every morning and brings me back home every afternoon. We became really good friends. He knows everything about me, the good side and the bad. He even knows all about Rei. We were really close indeed that it soon became something more. He was the first to tell me that he was already in love, with me, on the eve of my 21st birthday. I was completely in shock to actually hear him tell me that. I stammered for words to say, only to have him shush me up and telling me that he doesn't want to rush things up and that he would wait for me. It was the kindest thing I have ever heard from somebody. From then on, I had also started developing feelings for him. I had seen him in a far different light.

During the celebration of his band's successful album release which sold more than a million copies during that time, the two of us had a heart-to-heart talk and well, he told me that he wanted the two of us to become more than friends already. I only smiled and told him that I need more time to think about that, although I already knew what I was going to answer him. He only sighed and said that he would wait. Sure I made him wait, but it was only to make sure if he was truly serious about me. After all, I don't want to be pitied on again. Just like Rei.

A month ago, on his birthday, he had asked me out on a date. There he had asked me again to be his girlfriend and from then on I knew that he really did love me. Although we had already become official that day, we never made it known public. He wants to make it public but I don't. I fear for my safety. Afterall, among the band members, he was the one who had the most number of fan girls.

I thought I had already moved on. I thought I had already forgotten about him. I thought I had no more feelings for him. That is, until I saw his face plastered on the front cover of a fashion magazine. Everything resurfaced. I sighed.

I began to wonder if he took it seriously since I didn't hear him whine anymore. I stopped my pacing in the living room and turn to look at him, only to be greeted by a pair of loving lips on mine. My eyes were wide in shock. Slowly, I let myself be melted into the kiss. He is after all, my boyfriend so I should let him. I felt his hands snake around my waist pulling me closer to him. I gasp at the force, giving him an opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced with mine as I responded to the kiss. I should get used to this, I keep telling myself. Being so caught up with my thoughts, I didn't notice that he had already lifted my legs up and wrapped it around his waist. I just let him continue, just like what every girlfriend lets her boyfriend do.

Before long, he had me lying on my couch. Great, I said in my head. I'm being sarcastic now. Don't I want this? As his kiss traveled down my neck, I tilted my head to the side so as to give him more space. I felt his left hand slide up my leg from under the dress, I didn't mind. My hands were already playing with his dark tresses. I opened my eyes to get a better glimpse of him. He had dark hair, a bit brownish though, just like Rei. I snapped, realizing what I was thinking and then stopped all of Gilbert's ministrations. He looked up at me, probably asking for an explanation.

"I'm not ready," I said to him, a lie. I know the real reason why I halted all his assaults. He only buried his head on the crook of my neck and sighed. "I'm sorry," I continued while patting his head.

"It's okay. I can still wait. I have waited for years, a couple of months can still do," I felt his smile on my skin. I'm happy he doesn't feel bad about me being this way. The truth is, I have never done it with anyone before. Although Gilbert has been asking me for it in the past week. I just don't want to give myself to anyone yet.

"Thank you," I tell him as I wrapped my arms around him. He is such a good man.

"You know I love you right?" he looked me in the eyes and smiled at me.

"I know," reassuring him, I also flashed him a smile. "And I love you too," I continued.

"Can I just," he looked down, ashamed perhaps?

"What?" I made him look at me.

"Can I just kiss you for the time being?" he blushed and looked down again.

"What?!" I stuttered. I was blushing also.

"Can I?" he whispered.

"Ugh... sure," I muttered, looking away to another direction.

We remained like that for a while before my front door slammed open and a very annoying female voice came calling out into the house.

"Gilbert!!" it was her again. She stomped her way towards the living room. I clearly saw the look on her face when she saw us in that promising position.

"It's not what you think," I defended while sitting up.

"Right," she replied, sarcasm evident in her voice. This girl really thinks dirty.

"What brings you here, Chloe?" Gilbert asked. Chloe, Gilbert's ever-so-wonderful cousin from down the lane. She is younger than me by only a few months and is such a spoiled brat, as Gilbert tells me. He doesn't like her that much since she always brings trouble to their name. He tells me that she is actually a man-user despite her sweet and kind demeanor. I don't trust her that much since I see something evil within those orbs of hers.

"You," she replied flatly and glared at him.

"Why exactly?" he asked through gritted teeth. I could really feel the heat between these two.

"Look here dear cousin of mine. I'm sorry if I ruined your lovey dovey moment here with Ms. Aya, but I tell you both, you need to get your sorry asses in the plane before it leaves. And I do mean right now!" she cried out, leaving me and Gilbert to a state of utter shock.

"Since when did you become so concerned?" he asked, dumbfounded. Man Chloe does have such a scary personality.

"Since right now cause I'm going to Japan with you guys," she said happily while twirling around. My does this kid have mood swings.

"Ugh... why?" he asked again while I remained shocked at her show of emotions.

"I want to check out their culture there. People tell me that Japan is really cool," she reasoned out before dragging us out of the house.

"Wait, my suitcase is still upstairs," I wailed but she just ignored it and continued walking.

"Don't worry about your things Aya, I'll ask someone to send that bag to us there is Japan," he reassured me. He always knows what I am feeling.

As we ride on the plane, I can't help but worry a bit since I was going to have to meet all my friends there, even him. I wonder what everyone is doing right now. I wonder what ever became of them. I wonder if Ran ever became a policewoman or if Tatsuki is still her boyfriend. I wonder if Miyu is already married to Yamato, Ran's brother. How about Mami or Yuya, whatever happened to the two of them. I have never talked to them ever since I got here in America. I have never heard anything from them. My friends, I have never talked to them since I left. They must hate me now. No, they must have already forgotten about me. They must have forgotten my existence, all of them. Rei. I wonder what happened to him. I know I shouldn't be thinking of how he is now, since he doesn't even give a damn about me, but I just. I miss him. I miss everybody.

Rei. He must have a girlfriend already. Maybe he's already married, yes? He probably has a lot of girlfriends now. He has probably forgotten all about me. Stop thinking about him Aya. He's not worth your time. After what he has done to you in the past. Sadly, although I kept reminding myself never to think about him ever again, I always find myself crying my hearts out at night.

"Gil," I called out to him after knocking on his door. We were already in Japan, staying at a five star hotel. We were all staying in one big room that had lots of doors leading to different bedrooms. I was made to stay with them, even Chloe stayed in that room and slept inside one of those mini rooms.

"Just come inside Aya. The door ain't locked," he replied through the door. I turned the knob, opened the door and proceeded inside. It seems that he was reading a piece of paper.

"Uhm... did I disturb you somehow Gilbert?" I asked him.

"No, I am just reviewing some of the lines of our songs. Why?" he looked up at me and put the paper down. Then he stood up and walked over to where I was.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could uhm... go to the mall since it is really boring here inside the hotel," I stated, looking directly into his deep orbs.

"Okay, just be sure to be back here in the hotel safe and sound," he said as he enveloped me in a warm embrace. He is such a good man.

"I will. I'll be going now," I motioned towards the door but before I could do so he had pulled me back towards him and landed his lips against mine.

"I love you," he told me before finally letting me go. Such a good man indeed and I wouldn't want to hurt him in return for all his kindness.

At the mall, I was in complete awe at everything I saw there. Everything was different, renovated. It was just beautiful there. New people everywhere I turn to. I sighed. Everything is new. But I want to see the old. I want to see my old friends. For a while, I walked around hoping that I would see someone familiar. Just as I thought that there was no chance for me to ever meet them again, someone called me from behind.

"Aya?" a familiar voice. I turned to its direction.

"Ran?" my voice trailed off. I couldn't believe it.

"Aya, it is you!!" she yelled out so loud that I could swear I had become deaf at that very moment. I was already in one of her death hugs and I had found it hard to breathe.

"Ran, I'm so happy," I said happily as I felt tears falling from my eyes.

I am so happy now. I was crying, crying hard. But I was not crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy today. So happy indeed. Such a perfect day. If only this happiness of mine would last.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** That is it for the second chapter people. Thank you once again for reading my story.

**BTW:** This chapter is dedicated to miharu-rin. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic so don't criticize my work too much, I'm sensitive. Please do not give me flames; I'm not ready for any of those. If I ever happen to misspell any words or if my grammar sucks, I only ask for your forgiveness. Please don't kill me if I mess everything up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. But I do own this story. I'm just borrowing some of its characters.

**Summary:** Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. Then fate made their paths cross again.

**A/N (again!): **I am so sorry for the VERY long update. I won't tell you any excuses because I think nothing I say will be excusable. But just for the sake of it, here is my excuse:

ME: 'I was stranded on an unknown island somewhere in the Pacific!'

PEOPLE: 'RRRiiiggghhhttt. That was believable'

Well the truth is, I got so busy with school. So many assignments, projects (investigatory projects for that matter), reports and stuff. To sum it all up, I was VERY, VERY, and VERY B-U-S-Y. That's my real excuse so it's up to you guys to judge if this is excuse is excusable (whoah. That was weird). Sorry again. .

**** **I will really appreciate it if someone gives me ideas as to how this story will continue; I haven't been much creative these past few days or months. I will also like it if someone will point out to me my misspelled words and grammatical errors because I know that there will be typographical errors present here in my fic. Heck, nobody is perfect right? Thank you for your support. ^_^

_For the person who never stopped believing in me...MYSELF. hehe. _

_**I'm sorry for the lame jokes. And probably, the lousy story. hehe. Peace to all.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**It's Not Over**

Chapter Three

_**... Aya ...**_

I am so confused. I don't understand all these feelings rushing up to me all at once. I don't know. I don't understand. After having a chance encounter with Ran today, I felt really happy. I smile. I never thought that I would get to see her again. What was happening now feels surreal, a fantasy. I am happy for I, am finally here. I am finally home.

Ran and I have been talking for five hours straight, can you imagine that? My throat is already sore right now. But I don't mind it at all. I was just glad to be finally back. Ran had narrated to me a summary of everything that had happened to everyone in the past years. I couldn't help but to be a bit emotional because I realized that, I had definitely been gone for a long time. I missed a lot of things. I missed them.

There was just a lot that I had missed. For example, I missed Miyu and Yamato's wedding. Man, I really wanted to see that. The two of them had already been married for six years, six friggin' long years. Yamato, Ran's older brother is still a cop, and Miyu is currently working as a full time wife to Yamato and mother to their two children. They have twins to be exact, a boy and a girl who are five years old. Ran tells me that they are quite a nasty pair. I have to actually see that for myself. I laugh. Such a nice feeling.

I also got a shocking update about Ran's life. Get this, Yuya and Ran are actually engaged and their wedding date is already pretty close. Talk about shocking news. I never really pictured out the two of them being together. I mean, every time I imagine Ran being tied down with somebody, Tatsuki's face would appear. It never occurred to me that she and Yuya would be the ones getting together in the end. I wonder why Ran and Tatsuki broke up. They actually looked good together. Not that I mean it as an offense to Yuya or anything. I'm just speaking my mind. I come in peace. Well, I'm gonna ask her the details later, right now, I'm just enjoying the moment with my best friend.

Well, the day went on smoothly. The two of us kept talking about everything that had happened to each one of us in the past few years and practically, anything that comes to our minds. The topic of our conversations were somewhat ranging from serious and rather sensitive ones, to just nonsensical things. We shopped for clothes, shoes, accessories, and stuff. Also, with Ran's help, I was able to buy suitable gifts for everyone. Everyone, even including him.

Ran tells me that he is still the same. No changes whatsoever. The same cold-hearted Rei Otohata who told me that he could never love me. Mind you, I added the last part. I laugh, bitterly. She tells me that he has become a model. Typical, he was always made for that type of job. He had the looks to be one of the very best there is. He was simply, perfect. And I had loved him with my whole heart, but her chose to break it instead. I sigh. You can never make anyone to love you. It's just a complete waste of time and a painful ordeal. I really did love him, and I guess, the feeling still remains until now. But that can change, right?

"Don't forget tomorrow's get together, alright?" Ran called out as we parted ways for the night. Man, were my feet sore. I hope I can still make it tomorrow. I laugh. Of course I can. I missed a lot of it during the past years, I'm not about to miss one again.

On my way back to the hotel, I can't help but to feel a bit nervous. It was already very late. The time check on the radio of the taxi I rode in said that it was already 11 in the evening. I'm afraid. Gilbert is definitely mad right now. I gulped. I don't know what he'll do. Last time he got mad at me for something, he practically didn't talk to me for a whole week. I was so darn annoyed by his silent treatment. I'm so sleepy right now. I don't have enough fuel in me. I really hope he's in a good mood. As I opened the door to our room, I silently prayed that all my other roommates were already sound asleep. And that included Gilbert.

To my utter dismay and horror, he was there on the couch. The TV was turned on. He was watching a boring comedy show. Aren't comedy shows supposed to be entertaining? No wonder he fell asleep. I laugh inwardly. Silly me. Thinking of trivial things. As I stared at his sprawled figure, I can't help but to blush. I got to admit. He had one hell of a body. He was good looking too. I went towards where he was to get a better view of him. He looks so peaceful right now. I wouldn't want to disturb his slumber so I though of just leaving him here. Though letting him sleep on the couch might really be a bad idea. He would have muscle cramps all over in the morning. That's gonna be a problem. After much thought to it, I decided to wake him up as kindly as I can. That way, it would be easy for him to sleep again once he transfers back to his own room.

"Gilbert," my voice trailed off. "Wake up," he groaned in reply and creased his eyebrows. I smile. He looked so cute right now. I placed my hand on top of his and caressed it. "You need to wake up Gilbert," I blew air on his exposed ear in an attempt to get more cute faces from him, and also to wake him up. Before I got the chance to return to my former distance from him, I was pulled back down. My right cheek was against his left. His right hand was at the back of my head, preventing me from getting away.

"Aya," his voice sounded hoarse. His grip on me loosened and I got to pull away from him a bit. I looked at him. We were so close. His nose and mine were practically touching. He opened his eyes and stared at me, as if he sees right through my very soul. "I love you," though his voice came out as a whisper, I still heard him clearly.

"I," I paused for a bit, taking time to comprehend what was happening. "I love you too," and with that, he sealed my lips with a kiss. I felt his tongue brushing against my lip, cajoling me to allow him to deepen the kiss. I allow him otherwise. He is my boyfriend after all. Good girlfriends allow their boyfriends to kiss them, right? His tongue mingled with mine. We danced together. The kiss was so mind blowing that as soon as we broke apart, we were panting. Before I could regain my composure, he had pulled me on top of him. I was straddling his waist with my lips locked with his in another intense kiss. My mind is hazy, maybe from tiredness I felt or probably from the kiss that we are still doing.

Gilbert's hands were everywhere; I really can't follow where exactly. I was just too caught up in the kiss. I soon heard somebody moan. What definitely shocked me the most was that, it actually came from me. But I couldn't care less. His left hand was gripping waist while his other hand was fondling with my bra-covered breast. I should stop him, but I can't. I don't want this, not yet, but I am not doing anything to protest. I am not ready yet. I don't want my virginity to be taken away from me, not now.

"Will you guys just get a room?" the sudden comment shocked me to death that I had successfully freed myself from Gilbert's strong hold on me. I turned to look at the culprit and to my utter displeasure; it was Chloe who had made that remark.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" Gilbert asked, sitting up, with me still straddling him. He wrapped his arms around me. It would seem as if he was shielding me from his cousin's scrutinizing gaze.

"I was just about to get a glass of water when I saw some movement here by the living room," she began. Man, she always catches us in awkward situations. "And I guess that the two of you were busy with something. Sorry to interrupt, but will you guys please continue whatever you are doing inside a room? I don't want to get excited when I don't have a partner in this," soon enough, I heard her footsteps go further and further away until it was clear to me that she was already gone. Damn that girl. She surely made quite an answer.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert broke the growing silence in the room. I gazed up at him. His face clearly showed of concern.

"Yeah, I'm all good," I replied. There was another period of silence but then I realized that I was still straddling him, so I disengaged myself from him. In an instant, I was already seated at the farthest corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to place you in that situation."

"It's okay," I assured him. "No need to worry. I didn't completely dislike what had happened," I smiled at him before I stood up. "I guess we better sleep now. It's already pretty late."

"Goodnight." he smiled back.

"Goodnight," and with that, we went to our own mini rooms.

* * *

_**... Rei ...**_

If I had the power to melt things just by looking at them, the ceiling above me would have been history by now. Staring at the ceiling, though not the cleverest thing to do at a time like this is the only thing I could think of doing right now. My mind is blank, like a new slab. Everything is a blur. I am confused. Everything feels like a dream, a dream that I don't ever want to wake up from. I'm not on drugs, I tell you. It's just that, right now, nothing makes sense. I am so confused---so fucking confused. Dammit. Just fuck it. Just fuck it all.

I think I'm becoming crazy.

Dreaming about her isn't easy at all. My dreams are so vivid that it would seem as if they were real. But it's all a lie. She will never come back to me. No matter what I do. There is just nothing that I can do to make her come back to me. I made the mistake of letting her go and now I pay the price of doing so. If only you would come back to me again, Aya. I feel like shit without you. If only there was a way to turn back time and correct all my mistakes. I'd do anything to get us back together. But I just hope that you still feel strongly for me, like I do to you.

If only I could take back all the things that I said to her before and replace them with sweet words instead. I would shower her with all the love I have. Tell her how much I love her every single day that she might already find it annoying for me to say it. But I wouldn't care at all. I would show her that she means the world to me. I just can't stop this feeling inside me. This wonderful feeling. It's driving me insane!! Damn it. She is my source of life, my everything. She is my life and I just…I love her.

Who am I kidding? I laugh, bitterly. She is gone and would never come back again. She wouldn't. I mean, who the hell would she come back for? She wouldn't come back for a loser like me, for a fool like me. Perhaps she would come back for that idiot Ran or her other friend. Damn. What was her name again? Ugh. Yeah, Miyu. Aya would come back for her too, but not for me. Just not for me. Not me.

'FUCK!!' I screamed in my head as I pulled my hair. I'm loosing my sanity.

I was knocked out of my nihilism when I heard my cell phone ringing. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than it already is. I sigh then reach out for my phone which I had apparently placed on the floor. Or perhaps it had fallen during my sleep.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding too hoarse for my liking.

"Rei," well what do you know, it's my damn best friend. Leave it to him to make my otherwise, miserable day complete. "Get your ass out of bed and come here at my place," he said in a very irritating voice. I grunt. He was already pissing me off. Damn. It's still so early in the morning.

"Why the hell would I go to your place," I tell him monotonously. "If you're horny, Yuya, go rent a girl or something. I don't fuck guys."

"Will you just shut the hell up," well that was new. He gained some nerve telling me that. "I'm trying to do you a favor here so do what I say," he had yelled so loud that I had to pull my phone a few inches away from my ear. My blood was really boiling now. He has guts; I have to say, making me feel more pissed than I already was.

"Why would going to your house be a favor for me, huh?" I asked. I was trying to keep my cool here.

"She's here," what? I felt my heart skip a beat. "She came with Ran," who? "She's back, Aya," the name was so nostalgic to me. I had forgotten my irritation at Yuya at once. All I felt right now was the excitement---the thrill.

I didn't say more after his last statement. There was just, nothing more I could say. If there was something, I would save it up 'til later when I could actually see her before my very eyes. It's been so long since I saw her. I just hope she still remembers me.

My Aya.

Just one more chance.

As I made my way towards Yuya's house, I couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous, though it clearly didn't show on my face. I am so fucking excited right now. I'm trying my hardest to keep my cool. As it turns out, I am the first to arrive at the house. So lame. Since I got nothing much to do, I decided to help the happy couple prepare the food instead. I helped slicing the cheese to the lasagna that they were making. And truthfully, I hate lasagna.

"You're pretty helpful today," Ran said. She was obviously teasing me. I can't believe that I had actually liked her in the past. "Aya would be very happy if she found out how," she paused. Maybe her small brain stopped functioning. "Extremely good you are today," I sigh. I guess it's still functioning. I was hoping it wasn't. Damn.

"Just fuck off Kotobuki," I replied to her monotonously. It was a habit of mine to speak this way. It can't be helped.

"Ouch. That hurt Rei," she mocked. It was followed by her hysterical laughing. She just pisses me off. If Yuya wasn't just nearby, this girl would have probably been dead meat by now.

Soon enough, other guests began to arrive. First, it was Miyu's family who came. She and her husband, Ran's brother, just had to bring their children. Their noise is gonna irritate me to death, I'm sure. Second was that Honda girl. I believe she used to be Yuya's girlfriend or something. Turns out, it didn't quite work between the two of them so they had to break up. And right now, I guess, the two of them are friends. Typical, they were always on good terms with one another. Even when she heard of Ran's engagement to Yuya, she actually didn't make a noise. Sadly, the guest I really wanted to see is still not here yet. I'm getting pretty impatient already. Damn. What if she decided not to come because I came?

As the doorbell rang, and the sound of Ran's loud shriek reaching me, all my worries were gone. She was finally here. I slowly made my way to the living room with my heart beating fast. I could already hear her angelic voice as she talked to the others. I was having a difficulty to breathe. Suddenly, a reassuring hand patted my back. I turned and saw my best friend.

"You go," he smiled. Damn. Was I that readable? I shook my head and revealed myself to everyone. I simply can't help but to stop breathing as I saw her face again. It's like time had stopped. She was so beautiful. I was speechless. I just want to take her into my arms right then and there. But what sent me to complete bliss was what came out from her mouth.

"Rei."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: **I suppose that is it for the third chapter. Still, I'm very sorry for the extremely long update. Sorry x 10^13. ^.^ Thank you people, for the wonderful support that you have given me. Thank you most especially to the persons who took time to give reviews. It really inspired me to continue with the project. I really appreciate the persons who value another person's work. You are all a blessing to me, thank you again . I'm so happy.

**BTW: **This chapter has been dedicated to:

**milkylane18 - **_thank you for always checking on my story. and sorry if this chapter is somewhat lame. i have, family problems right now. it's hard to make stories. but i promise. i will finish the story as best as i can._

**silent huntress - **_hehe. did my story really affect you in that way. it makes me happy. btw. sorry if i messed this chapter up._

**CuteBubbles - **_you are right. he could probably get stds from all those girls he had slept with but no, he won't. hehe. i don't want Aya to get those if ever the do it...somewhere later in the story maybe._

**Sexylexiangel - **_wooh. thanks for warning me about him. hehe._

**Yuki Asuhara - **_really?? hehe. that's why i want to make stories in this manner._

**Princess7 - **_thank you so much for saying that. hehe._

_Thank you to all of you who had reviewed. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. hehe. PEACE._

** [[[[[[["I am also very sorry for the super short chapter. This disappointment is probably because I don't have many ideas anymore. So in line with this confession, I would like to ask for a couple of suggestions as to how the story will progress. Please do help me. I'm in dire need of salvation. Thanks in advance."]]]]]]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic so don't criticize my work too much, I'm sensitive. Please do not give me flames; I'm not ready for any of those. If I ever happen to misspell any words or if my grammar sucks, I only ask for your forgiveness. Please don't kill me if I mess everything up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. But I do own this story. I'm just borrowing some of its characters.

**Summary:** Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. Then fate made their paths cross again.

**It's Not Over**

Chapter Four

_**...Aya...**_

I missed out on a lot of things ever since I left this place. But I didn't realize this until now. My eyes begin to water as I think about it. Today is just the most amazing day ever. To be able to see all my friends again is just bliss.

Everyone was practically here. We were laughing and talking and laughing again. I just can't believe that this is all happening. I never thought I could experience this again after I decided to leave. Everything was just perfect.

As all the laughter started dying down, my eyes begin to travel to a certain boy...no...scratch that. My eyes begin to travel to a man who was seated right across me. I unconsciously held my breath as my line of sight nears his eyes. And then, in that moment, our eyes met. I managed to give out a small smile as he nodded then looked away from me.

Was he looking at me this whole time? Sheesh. Cut it out Aya and give yourself a break. Don't get your hopes up. Remember, you've been burned before. It was nothing. It meant nothing. I inwardly shook my head as I dismissed the thought. I already have a boyfriend, one who loves me a whole lot. I sigh. Talking to myself really creeps me out sometimes. But then again, I can't help it.

Now that I think about it, I haven't exactly talked to Rei that much since I saw him earlier. I mean, all I did was simply say his name before Ran pulled me over. He looks somewhat different now. Alas! The wonders of aging. He looks so much more mature now. Everything about him practically screamed, "MAN," not boy. Well, with the broadness of his shoulder and the deepness of his voice, it really doesn't take a genius to figure out how much he has changed, physically. I sigh. I bet he already has a girlfriend now. Even with his looks before, he could already have anyone he wants.

He must be happier now. Without me always clinging to his side, no one was holding him back anymore. I laugh bitterly to myself. The pain was resurfacing again. I clench my fist, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as I begin to remember that day at the park.

"Aya," Ran trailed off, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I replied as I shook my head, "Everything's fine. I'm just glad to be back," I faked a smile which everyone seemed to believe was genuine.

"Aww," I hear them say. Today is a happy day. I shouldn't worry them like I always did in the past. I am a new and improved Aya. A new and happier one.

Around ten in the evening, Miyu left. She had to attend to her family, she said. Then Mami, whom I remember was Yuya's girlfriend years ago, left next. I wonder why things never worked out between the two of them. But I guess it's alright cause they seem to be okay with being just friends now. Hmmm. Now that I think about it, what ever happened to Tatsuki. I forgot to ask Ran about him earlier. Well, I could ask her some other time.

I slowly made my way towards the patio, all the while, admiring the beauty of Ran and Yuya's garden. It was simply breathtaking especially with the moon painted high above the night sky and illuminating the world here below. I had been so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I didn't notice somebody walk up behind me.

"Hey," his velvet voice trailed off. I refused to turn to his direction for I know a blush had already made its way on my cheeks.

"Rei," I replied, watching him move smoothly towards the ledge before leaning on it.

"Hn," his signature line. It made me remember all the painful memories I had with him. Then, he turned and faced me. I drowned in his dark pools as I always did in the past. He still had such an effect on me even after all these years.

"Well..uhm," I bit my lip and looked down. With his eyes on me, it made me feel somewhat too conscious. Maybe I should just go back inside and help Ran and Yuya with whatever they are doing right now.

"I'm glad," I heard him say. I look up and faced him again. He looked so unreadable. What was he glad of?

"Excuse me?" I replied while taking a few steps towards him.

"I'm glad you're back," well, that was a shocker. I smiled as I regained my composure.

I was about to give a reply to Rei's statement, when my phone began ringing. And judging from the ringtone, I could tell it was Gilbert who was calling me. I sigh before pulling my phone out from my pocket.

"Gil?" I said, answering my phone after walking back inside to the living room.

"Babe," he began, "How're you doing over there?"

"Fine, I guess," I replied, looking back outside at the patio. Rei was still standing there, leaning on the ledge with his back facing me. He seems to be thinking. I look away, refusing to wonder what it was he was thinking about.

"Good. I just called to tell you I'll be coming home late tonight. So don't bother waiting up for me, 'kay?"

"M'kay,"

"I love you," I heard him say. I sigh.

"I love you too," I look up and turned to where Rei was at. His back was still facing me. I always dreamed of hearing him say those three words to me. Sadly, it still remains a dream.

With the call ended, I placed my phone back into my pocket. Then began walking back towards where I stood before the call.

"Your boyfriend?" Rei asked. He was looking up at the moon. He looked so beautiful, in a manly way. I was really tempted to say 'no' but that would be a total lie.

"Yeah." my voice trailed off. I looked down, feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I swallowed and took a deep breath while waiting for his response.

"I see," I heard him say after what seemed like forever to me. And before I knew it, I felt a warm hand pat the top of my head.

"Rei," I said as I slowly looked back up to him. For a moment there, I could swear there were tears in his eyes, but before I could confirm it, he had already begun walking back inside the house. I sigh. Perhaps what I said to him somewhat got through him and that he was hurting.

But then again, who was I kidding? He doesn't care. He doesn't hold any special feelings for me. Damn. I almost forgot, he only dated me out of pity. I shake the thought out of my head before I had the chance to break down in tears.

* * *

…_**Rei…**_

I fled. I fucking fled and headed straight to the piss room. Dammit. I am such a fucking coward. Tsk. But then again, what was I supposed to do? She had a boyfriend. I sigh then run my hands through my hair while pacing back and forth within the room. Just when I thought I could finally get my chance with Aya, destiny decided to add a new factor.

Shit. Was this how Aya felt when I did what I did to her all those years ago? Then, I notice my reflection on the mirror. And damn it to hell, what the fuck are those on my face? Are those tears? Holy shit! This fucking sucks. This fucking hurts a lot.

I was suddenly pulled from my deep thinking when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Rei?" Yuya said from behind this looked door I am currently glaring at, "You there?"

"Fuck off," I replied, making sure a lot of venom was coated on my words. I hoped that he would get my pissed off mood and just walk away. But then again, this is Yuya we are talking about. He's as dumb as his girlfriend.

I was met with silence and for a while I thought that he really did get me but I was proved wrong when I heard his annoying voice again.

"You really shouldn't sulk there with only the toilet and the sink listening to your woes, Rei," he said. My lips automatically curled up in annoyance. So what if I was sulking in here? It was none of his fucking business.

I decided not to give him the satisfaction of eliciting a response from me and make it known to him. Yuya's really pushing a lot of buttons this time around. Stupid little prick. I face my reflection on the mirror again. I look like shit.

"Ran wants a small drinking session with Aya so I'm just gonna go ahead and get the wine while you keep sulking in there," he declared. He really seems to have a death wish, "But you can come along and drink with us if you happen to change your mind," I hate it when his words get to me.

The coldness of the water hitting my face seemed to have restored some of my dignity. After wiping my face with the towel and turning the faucet off, I decided to head out and face the woman who had been haunting my dreams each and every single night.

"Rei!" I heard my so-called best friend call out, "I'm so glad you decided to come join us"

I replied by sending him my coldest glare. But it would seem as if he has already become immune to my daggers of fury. Tsk.

And so, I was made to occupy the seat next to Aya, who was on the couch. I could feel her warmth. Fuck how it made my heart pound faster and all the blood I had flow straight to my dick. This is gonna be a long night. I sigh and hope that I make it through in one piece.

"So, Aya, how many boyfriends have you had there in the States?" I heard Ran ask the love of my life. I didn't make my interest be known by keeping my blank expression and sipping the contents of my wineglass.

"Huh?" Aya replied, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. I just hope she didn't have a truckload of dicks throughout her absence. That would really set me off. I really don't like other people touching what is mine.

I took a minute glance towards Aya's direction and admired her porcelain face and midnight blue hair. How I would kill anyone just to get a chance to run my hands through those pretty locks.

"Oh c'mon, Aya, you don't have to be shy," Ran encouraged, "We're practically family here," and so we waited for her reply.

"Well, I've only had one," Aya replied and took a sip from her glass, "And uhm, we're still together," she added and God how it felt like I had just been stabbed straight to my heart. And though I already knew beforehand that she had a boyfriend, it still hurt when she confirmed it. My mind then became filled with thoughts, or rather, scenarios on how to kill her fucking boyfriend.

"That's awesome, Aya," I heard Yuya say from across me. Stupid little backstabbing prick.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" Ran asked, yet again. Damn this couple. They really are insensitive to the people around them. Can't they feel my presence and the hurt I'm currently feeling? I'm already a step away from jumping off a building.

"A month or so," Aya's voice trailed off. So that probably means that their relationship isn't that serious. Only skin deep. I could almost jump up for joy but that wouldn't be like me.

"A month?"

"Yup, but we've known each other for years. He's sort of the first friend I ever had there in the States," what the fuck? This is just fucking awesome. So she has a patient little asshole for a boyfriend. Well, whatever. I fucking saw Aya first and have waited for her far longer than he ever did. She is mine. Aya Hoshino belongs to only me.

And so my mind flew. I didn't want to pay any heed to whatever they were talking about. Is it too much for me to ask the heavens for Aya to look at me the way she did all those years ago? Is it too much for me to ask the heavens for another chance with Aya? And the list goes on. But one thought stands out the most. Am I already too late?

* * *

…_**Aya…**_

"I better get going Ran," I said while placing my empty wineglass on the table in front of me.

"What?" she slurred, "Why so early?"

"Ran, it's already half-past midnight. It's so not early," I retorted, pointing to the wall clock across the room.

"Whoa!" she said while staring at the clock. Her cheeks were flushed because of the wine. I could tell my own cheeks were flushed too.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled then faced Yuya, "Thank you so much for the wonderful evening Yuya"

"It was a pleasure having you over for dinner Aya," he smiled, "I do hope we could all do this again sometime soon"

"Will do," with that, I stood up and prepared myself for departure. I secretly glanced at Rei. He was seated beside me and was simply staring at his glass of wine.

"Aya," Yuya spoke again and I turned to his direction.

"Hmm?" I replied, silently praying he didn't notice me looking at his friend.

"Are you going to ride a cab going back?" he asked. I paused and thought about it for a while.

"Well, yeah...I guess," I shrugged. I got here riding a cab so I'll leave here riding another cab. I sigh. Being carless sure has its disadvantages.

"You shouldn't," Ran said. Judging from the tone of her voice and the look on her face, I could tell she was dead-on serious. What was up with that?

"Why not?" I replied. I really wanted to go home now. I was getting kinda tired and not to mention, light-headed because of the alcohol.

"It's dangerous for a girl to ride a taxi at this hour alone," Yuya stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"There has been an increasing number of reports of women being attacked filed at the station," Ran added, "I don't want you to be one of those women," whoa. I didn't know things were that serious.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I'll drive you home," I heard an extremely familiar voice say. He finished all of his wine before standing up and motioning for me to follow him. I bit my lip. This is so not how I had expected the night would end.

To be continued...

**A/N: **I am so terribly sorry for the extremely long update and short chapter. I just got really busy with all my schoolwork. Phew. I just never knew that college would be so stressful. I'm just under a lot of stress as of the time being so please do send reviews to help lessen my suffering cause I really feel like ending my own life right now. Well, not exactly. I still have a lot of goals/dreams needed to be achieved. But seriously, do send me reviews. I really, really, REALLY appreciate it. ^-^

And to the reviewers, thank you for your never-ending support. I will try to update a lot more frequently this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic so don't criticize my work too much, I'm sensitive. Please do not give me flames; I'm not ready for any of those. If I ever happen to misspell any words or if my grammar sucks, I only ask for your forgiveness. Please don't kill me if I mess everything up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. But I do own this story. I'm just borrowing some of its characters.

**Summary:** Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. Then fate made their paths cross again.

**A/N (again!): **Hello, everyone! Well, first off, I'd like to thank you, the readers who are still following this fanfic. I know it's been quite a long time since I last updated, but rest assured that I will definitely finish this fic… although it may take a while for me to upload new chapters… I am quite busy now with my classes. So yeah… thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. ^_^ and uhm, there will most likely be quite a lot of typos, misspellings, and grammatical errors in this chapter.. sorry, i typed published this without reviewing it. :(

* * *

**It's Not Over**

Chapter Five

…_**Aya…**_

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I thoughtlessly asked Ran after receiving terrifying comments about the streets there during the night. I appreciate her concern but seriously, is it just me or was her, or rather, their warning slash news update seem a bit exaggerated?

"I'll drive you home," I heard an extremely familiar voice say. My head automatically turned to look at its owner. I watched disbelievingly as he finished all of his wine before standing up and motioned for me to follow him. I bit my lip. This is so not how I had expected the night would end.

I can't exactly say that I dislike the idea of him driving me home. It saves me money, the trouble of calling for a cab, and I have a guarantee of safety. But then again, my heart isn't exactly that safe. I sigh. How long am I gonna be tormented by this man before me?

And though my mind was in turmoil, I still followed him to his car. Heck, I even let him open the door for me. I sigh, yet again. So here I am now, sitting on the passenger's seat of his black Lamborghini. Flashy little thing it is.

Silence enveloped the inside of the car. I took a tiny glance towards my companion who had his eyes trained on the road ahead. God, he looks so…I pause. This is stupid. I shouldn't keep on doing this. This is so not gonna help me in the long run. I decided to look away and stare instead at the passing trees to my right. There was really something calming about looking at trees.

"So," I heard my companion's voice trail off, "How have you been?"

I inwardly debated as to whether or not I should respond to him.

"Good," I mutter almost inaudibly, "You?" turning my head at that moment proved to be a wrong idea as I was met dead on by his unreadable eyes. The same eyes that held me captive all those years ago.

"Been better," he answered. I watched as he returned his gaze on to the road ahead.

"Oh," and then there was silence again. Only the sound of the engine could be heard and the occasional honking of the cars outside.

If that terrible day never happened, I wonder how things might have turned out. I would probably never have left and neither would I have met Gilbert. I would most likely still be clinging on to Rei and he would still be held back. He would never be truly free. I sigh. I guess I made the right choice when I chose to leave.

As Rei parked on an empty parking space, I can't help but feel a bit sad. The ride was finally over. I'm quite shocked myself to have realized that I had wanted the ride last a bit longer. Well, not that it was something worth prolonging.

And so we sat there in his car. The deafening silence was still there and my mind was screaming at me to get the heck out of his car and maintain at least a 12ft distance away from the man across me.

"Hn," he trailed off while I dejectedly listened to him, "Interesting"

"Interesting?" I asked almost immediately to his statement, much to my dismay.

There was silence yet again. If I didn't know any better, I would've labeled his silence as him thinking of a good answer to my question, so as not to hurt me or something. But that would only be wishful thinking.

"I forgot," he spoke and I looked at him questioningly, "I forgot what I was supposed to say"

Shock immediately engulfed me. He forgot? Moreover, he forgot and he told me about it? Well, that was new.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my companion.

"Yeah," he paused and turned to meet my eyes, "I guess I'm just distracted"

I instantly looked away. Now that definitely made my heart skip a beat. Correct me if I'm wrong but, was he distracted because of me? I stopped. This really isn't healthy. Too much wishful thinking in one day. Perhaps this is the alcohol's doing. I mean, imagining and making things up isn't exactly what I always do when I'm sober.

"I should really get going, Rei," I said. I needed to rest my head. The alcohol is already getting to me. I motioned to open the door but before I could do so, his cool voice stopped me dead on my tracks.

"Aya," he began. Oh how his voice soothes the pain I always held in my heart, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. Did he just ask me that or was I just imagining things in my head?

"I wanna show you something," he muttered and I watched as he turned and faced my direction.

With those tantalizing eyes staring back at me, who was I to resist whatever he demanded from me?

And so with that, we exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. Now, as I sit here facing myself in the bathroom mirror, I can't help but notice a deep blush that has settled on to my cheeks. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way but I already am.

All I can do now is try to shake any more wishful thinking away from my head. Because I know that expectations will only lead to disappointment. And I really don't want another let down from this guy. He has already done me a hundred times already. I should know better that to fall for this again.

On the bed, my thoughts began to stray. I had to use every ounce of my strength to steer it away from the dark side. And just when I thought I had finally succeeded in doing so, I realize that I had been staring at my phone which was on top of the bedside table for a while now.

Is he going to call me or text me? I inwardly screamed and pulled my hair. Stop thinking like a love struck high school girl, Aya. You have a boyfriend already. Moreover, you're not in high school anymore. I sigh. I should really consider talking to a shrink about this. It isn't exactly normal for a person to be always talking to him or herself.

* * *

…_**Rei…**_

Usually, at this late hour, driving alone would send me straight to a night club and probably hook up with someone. But tonight was different. I had just driven the love of my life back to her hotel with the promise of seeing each other again tomorrow. Damn, that feels right. I know I'm acting somewhat out of character, but who cares? Aya is back, although not technically with me, but she's back and that's all that really matters.

Now, as I lay here on my bed while staring at my phone, my mind wanders. Should I call her now? What if she's sleeping already? I inwardly grunt. This is so stupid. We're not kids anymore. And with that, I punched in Aya's number and waited for her to pick up. What if she really was already sleeping? Well, whatever.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. When the heck is she gonna pick up? Four rings. Five. Should I cancel and just send her a text?

"Hello?" I heard her say through my phone and I can't help but smile at the thought that it was actually her on the other line.

"Hey," I muttered in my usual cool tone then paused. Why was I calling her again?

"So uhm," she began, "See you tomorrow?" I could almost picture her biting her bottom lip then.

"Yes," my voice trailed off and I waited for her response.

"Well then, goodnight," she said, stuttering a bit. It made me feel somewhat proud of myself for having been able to make her do so. That only means that I still have an effect on her.

"Goodnight, Aya," I replied, letting her name slide on to my tongue slowly and smoothly. That should surely make her think of me tonight, not her pesky little boyfriend whom I hope she isn't sleeping with at the moment.

With my phone safely back to its place on my right bedside drawer, a smile made its way on to my face with the thought of seeing Aya first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe I should bring her something. Flowers, maybe? I sigh. But then she would think I see her as a dead person for bringing her flowers.

And so, while I was busy thinking of our tomorrow together, I didn't notice that I had already fallen asleep.

'8:00 AM,' the clock registered and the alarm went off. I grumbled before hitting the top of my alarm clock, successfully silencing its loud bark. I slowly sat up and dangled my legs on to the side of the bed. Half-awake and probably looking like a zombie right now. I harshly palmed my face, as if that would wipe the sleep out of my system.

Despite my body's protest, my mind ordered it to get moving and prepare for my day with Aya. I just hope she doesn't cancel. That would really tick me off. Well, not at her, but probably at myself for expecting something from her. After all, she doesn't owe me anything.

I was almost ready and it was still far too early to go to Aya's place. She's probably still sleeping right now. In the first place, why did I set my alarm clock way too early than my normal waking time?

'10:18 AM,' the clock read. Should I call her now and check if she's already up and set to go? But what if she's still sleeping? It's already past 10 in the morning. She's bound to be awake by now. I decided to follow my instincts and call her then.

"Hello?" a deep voice spoke through the other end. What the fuck? My blood began boiling and I was about ready to shout curses to the other line when the voice I so longed to hear began speaking.

"Rei?" she began. Her voice calming my insides. It was then that I noticed I had been gripping my phone way too hard.

"Hn," I muttered, coolly, acting as if the fact that it was a guy who answered my call didn't affect me at all.

"Uh, sorry about that," her voice trailed on. I could hear distant sounds and curses coming from the other end. Did she get in trouble because I called?

"Who was that?" I asked, a bit cautious of myself. I didn't want to cause any trouble for her.

"Uhm, my boyfriend," and my heart sank.

"I see," I replied, hiding the hurt I felt inside. Damn, this was not how I pictured things to turn out today.

I heard a crash on the other end and I silently prayed that nothing bad would happen to her. I'd kill that boyfriend of hers if he ever tried to lay even a finger on her.

"Uhm, sorry," she said after a few moments of silence, "I don't think I can go with you today," well, I was sorta expecting that statement after I heard the commotion there on her side.

I sighed then sat on the couch, totally defeated. There was nothing more that I could do right? I mean, I can't exactly tell her to ditch her boyfriend right then and go with me instead, right? I sigh, yet again. I suppose there's always next time.

"Hn," I answered. This time, I didn't mask my disappointment with the news.

"So uhm," she began while I listened intently to her voice, "Next time?"

I paused and thought about it. Well, at least she's offering a next time. It's better than not ever seeing her again.

"When will that be?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested though in reality I was hoping that the next time she was referring to was sometime soon.

"Tuesday?" she suggested. 3 days from now? Fair enough. I just hope she doesn't cancel again.

"Okay," I replied curtly.

"I'll make it up to you then," she promised.

"Hn," and dirty thoughts began making its way into my head.

After saying our goodbyes, the call ended. I sigh then run my fingers through my hair. So, apparently I woke up early for nothing. But then again, it was my own fault for getting too excited. You really don't always get what you want. I sigh and hang my head on the armrest. I guess calling her based on my instinct was a bad idea. I learned my lesson.

* * *

…_**Aya…**_

I know I shouldn't be this excited but I really can't help it. With the way Rei sounded last night, it made me feel so…I don't know. I can't describe it in words. God, what should I do? I barely managed to get any sleep last night with all the thoughts filling my head. I just hope I didn't grow a field full of acne overnight.

A cold shower should probably rid me of my sleepiness. And I immediately regretted my decision to have a cold shower for upon entering the cold curtain of water, I practically shivered. Man, was it cold. My teeth were even chattering involuntarily. I sigh then gave up. I should just follow through and not back out. I shall conquer this cold shower. I inwardly cheered myself on. I know it's weird to be talking to myself like this, but as I've said, I can't help it. Moreover, talking to myself helps relieve some of my stress and boosts my confidence.

As I was stepping out of the shower, I heard my phone, which I remember is still there on top of the bedside drawer, begin ringing. It's probably Rei calling. So I immediately wrapped the towel around my body and hurriedly went back to the room. And it was then that I was met with a horrifying sight, Gilbert holding my phone to his ear. And though his back was facing me, I knew he had a frown on his face. This isn't good.

I quickly crossed the distance between the door to my room and to Gilbert who was standing by the foot of my bed, and swiftly grabbed my phone from his grasp for fear that he might throw the poor thing on the wall or on the floor in a fit of rage.

"Rei?" I began, silently praying that Gilbert didn't say anything bad to him.

"Hn," he replied and I immediately felt my heart skip a beat. I know it wasn't much of a reply but at least he replied. I exhaled the breath I had unconsciously been holding.

"Uh, sorry about that," I muttered nervously, feeling somewhat disturbed by the dark aura being emitted by the man standing just a few feet away from me. He was cursing, which was something he didn't usually do unless he was really pissed off. And I wondered if they exchanged more than 'hellos' during the call.

"Who was that," I heard Rei say. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I had almost forgotten that Rei was still on the other end.

"Uhm," I paused and turned to look at Gilbert who was now about to throw a small vase on to the carpeted floor, "My boyfriend," I continued.

"I see," he replied and I swear I could sense disappointment laced along his words. But I know better than to label things I am not sure of, so I shake the thought away.

And then the crash came when the vase made contact with the floor. The vase broke to several pieces and I had to keep myself calm at that moment. Gilbert is a really violent person. But seriously, this is the first time I have ever seen him become like this. Usually, he wouldn't show me this side of him. I sigh. I guess Rei's call made him insecure of something.

"Uhm, sorry," I said after calming myself down. I really can't serve two masters at the same time, "I don't think I can go with you today"

I heard him sigh. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's disappointed. I couldn't blame him. I would be disappointed myself if someone cancelled on me.

"Hn," he replied after a few moments of silence. I really couldn't focus on Rei right now since my boyfriend is currently on the verge of losing his mind.

"So uhm," I began then paused to think of my next words carefully. I wouldn't wanna aggravate the nasty situation, "Next time?"

"When will that be?" he asked and I mentally checked my schedule. I don't have any plans for the next week. But then, Gilbert might want to go out with me before the actual concert…

"Tuesday?" I suggested after seeing as how it was the day Gilbert would least likely want to go out of the hotel with me.

"Okay," and I wondered if it was really okay.

"I'll make it up to you then," I thought about taking him to lunch and paying for our meal. I'll seem like a man then. Stupid.

"Hn," was his only reply. I guess it would be okay. After all, the Rei I know isn't exactly a person who kept grudges at anyone.

And so with that, we bid our goodbyes and ended the call. I sigh and tucked my phone away to the safe confines of the bedside table.

"What was that all about?" I heard Gilbert say through gritted teeth. I turned to face him and began making my way to where he was. He was just eyeing my every move and I was careful not to make him snap.

"Nothing," I said after wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my ear on his chest. Half-listening to his heartbeat and half-praying that he doesn't push me away or hit me. I slowly rubbed the hard contour of his back. Then I felt trembling hands make its way around my rather small frame and his warm breath along the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes of staying like that, wrapped around each other's embrace.

"It's okay," I replied, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. How long has it been since we had our last fight?

"I love you," his voice was quivering. He slowly pulled away and looked at me. Our eyes met and I melted with all the love I saw in there.

"Gilbert," I said breathily before I felt his warm lips on mine. It didn't take long before tongues joined in. Then hands.

And before I knew it, I was sprawled on the bed with Gilbert hovering right above me. I felt his left hand at the back of my head, pulling me even closer to him. Then he momentarily pulled away and I watched as he took off his white V-neck shirt. Our eyes met again. His eyes were filled with lust and I bloomed for him. God, where did all of this lust come from?

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** To the reviewers, thank you for reading this story and sending in a review. Please continue to do so… they're very much appreciated. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfic so don't criticize my work too much, I'm sensitive. Please do not give me flames; I'm not ready for any of those. If I ever happen to misspell any words or if my grammar sucks, I only ask for your forgiveness. Please don't kill me if I mess everything up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals or any of its characters. But I do own this story. I'm just borrowing some of its characters.

**Summary:** Aya got hurt badly after witnessing Rei confess to Ran and decides to leave. After staying for years in America, she thought that she had already moved on, but sadly she wasn't even halfway over him. Then fate made their paths cross again.

**A/N (again!): **Hello, everyone! Uhm, I'd like to grab this opportunity to thank you, the readers who are still following this fanfic. Thank you for keeping your faith and uhm, trust despite all trials and hardships I had with the continuance of this story. This chapter has been written just a while ago and published immediately after being finished. So uhm, do not be surprised if you happen to encounter quite a number of typos, misspellings, and grammatical errors. I'll polish every chapter in the near future. And well, sorry to keep you from this new chapter.

* * *

**It's Not Over**

Chapter Six

…_**Aya…**_

"Gilbert," I said breathily before I felt his warm lips descend on mine. It didn't take long before tongues joined in. Oh his sweet and talented tongue. I shivered before I became lost in the tenderness of his kiss.

I was brought back down to earth when I felt a rough squeeze on my behind and I involuntarily moaned. Oh God, what is happening to me? It was then that I had noticed how soft his hair was between my fingers. We laid there, on the middle of the bed, with the door wide open. I just pray that none of our suite-mates would pass by anytime soon.

He pulled away momentarily before leaning in again and making his way down my neck, leaving a wet trail. I felt him pull me towards him, bringing me even closer. As if we could get any closer than this. His deep groan sent shivers down my spine and turned my legs to jelly.

"Aya," his voice trailed off as I felt his hot tongue against my neck, trailing upwards before licking the outer corners of my lips. All these sensations he's making me feel is driving me crazy. I gasped as he ground his core against mine. Dear Lord, I think I'm gonna die. It was then that he claimed my lips once more.

Then I heard the muffled ring of my phone from the inside of my bedside drawer. I inwardly debated as to whether or not I should just ignore the call and continue whatever we are doing or separate myself from all these sensations and answer the call. Well, call me stupid or whatever, but I chose the latter. There was just some kind of invisible force pushing me to do so. It took a lot of strength and self-control to free myself from Gilbert's hold. Fortunately, I managed to do just that. I didn't miss the disappointment painted on his face as he let me go.

As I pulled out my phone from the drawer, I took a peek to where my boyfriend was at. He was currently lying on my bed with one arm over his eyes and the other placed palm up on the bed. As if he was in deep thought or something. Damn, did I make the wrong choice? Well, what's done is done. There's no use crying over spilled milk. I could just make it up to him later on, just like how I should also make it up to Rei for cancelling our, uh, meet up. Yeah, I should. I looked back at my ringing phone and read the caller id. Speak of the devil…though, he isn't exactly much of a devil or anything. I mean, he is human…and well...uh, all this inward debate with myself is giving me a headache.

I took a deep intake of breath before I pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, silently praying that I didn't sound as out of breath as I really was. I glanced back to where Gilbert was at, noting the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked after a moment of silence. It sent me into a state of panic when he said that. I don't exactly want him to think that I was doing dirty things before I answered his call. But then again, it's not as if it's any of his business or something.

"Uh, no," I lied. He did interrupt 'something' but I just don't feel like telling him about it. Then I realized something, Rei knows it when people lie to him. I inwardly slapped myself on the forehead and prayed that the heavens above may have mercy on my poor soul.

"Hn," was his only response. I gulped hard as I waited for him to continue, "Tuesday?"

"Yeah," I replied as I patted my ever beating heart, "Is that what you called for?"

"Yeah," he began, "Just making sure that you won't cancel on me again," okay, point taken.

"I won't," I laughed nervously. I really do hope I won't let him down again.

When the call ended, I was met with another problem. I still had to deal with my boyfriend who was apparently lying like a piece of dead meat on my bed. I sighed before securing the towel wrapped around my body. This baby sure is something. Even after all the moving and pulling and shifting and stuff like that from earlier, it still didn't fall off.

"You know," I said as I made my way towards him, "I'm gonna have to ask you to uh…go out," I bit my lip. He still wasn't showing any signs of moving, "I have to get changed Gilbert," I practically pleaded. This is hard. I don't want to have to drag him out of here. I sigh for the nth time this day before I sat down on the space beside him. I then place my left hand over his, entwining it with my own and squeezed. He squeezed back and brought my hand over his chest, just where I could feel the strong beating of his heart.

"I love you," he began and I watched as he removed the arm covering his dark eyes, "Do you know that?"

"Yeah, I do," I smiled. He smiled back then shifted and before I knew it, his lips pressed on to mine again. Before things escalated into something we both might regret, or probably, I might regret, the sound of my stomach grumbling broke us out of our trance. I immediately covered my face with my hands. As his deep laugh bounced off the walls of the room, I silently wished that the bed beneath me would just swallow me whole.

All of a sudden, the world around me spun. I was apparently being twirled around the room by my crazy boyfriend. Man, as if things couldn't get any more embarrassing than this.

"Oh God, stop it, please," I pleaded as I instinctively grabbed hold of Gilbert's neck, for fear of being accidentally thrown across the room or dropped butt first on the carpeted floor.

"Fine," he answered after slowing down and allowing my feet to touch the carpeted floor. He still kept his arms wrapped around me and that goofy smile on his face.

"Stop teasing me, you big jerk," I replied with a punch on his bare chest. I was rewarded by a series of laughs from the man before me.

"You are just too cute for your own good, Aya," he said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I felt my face heat up again with that statement and I looked away, setting my gaze on the floor instead.

"Big jerk," I replied with a smile on my face.

Now, I was currently staring at myself in the mirror, wondering if I looked good in what I was wearing. We had decided earlier to head out today for a date. Should be fun, I guess. I just hope we won't be chased by another one of his groupies again. The last date we had, I practically died from all the running we did. Curse you, crazy screaming groupies and your speed and endurance!

"You look good," I heard Gilbert say from the other side of the room. He was lying on my bed, with his hands behind his head. I gave him a look before I continued scrutinizing my outfit. I was wearing the dress he gave me for Christmas last year. It was a simple spaghetti-strap knee-length dress. Well, I guess this will do. I did my hair in a loose bun and finished my look off with light makeup.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. From the mirror, my eyes clashed with Gilbert's dark orbs. The intensity of his gaze definitely made my heart skip a beat.

"Aya," he whispered huskily into my ear then closed his eyes. If I didn't know him or if he wasn't my boyfriend, I would've labeled this as sexual harassment and sued him for it.

"You are such a pervert," I teased making him open his eyes abruptly. His right eyebrow was raised and his lips formed a straight line.

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged, "I am what I am. No use denying it," I smiled as he tightened his hold on me, "And your pretty little ass belongs to this pervert," that actually made me blush a couple of shades of red. I inwardly cringed as I remembered what had transpired between the two of us earlier on. He had cupped a feel of my behind. Oh, if only I could wipe that smug look off his face right now.

As soon as Gilbert and I stepped foot in the living room, we were met by the questioning eyes of his bandmates. Hmm…makes me wonder where in the world Chloe went off to. She's probably out shopping or something.

"Where the hell are you guys going?" it came from Mike…uh, Michael, Gilbert's closest friend. He was the lead guitarist, and well, he was also quite good looking; had blonde hair, blue eyes. If I remember correctly, he was once called, 'The Virgin-Killer' during our college years. Not that I had any of that since I was too busy with my studies.

"Date," Gilbert replied with a shrug. He had raised our joined hands and pointed it using his other hand to prove his point.

"Hn," his friend replied before eyeing the two of us back and forth, "Don't forget to wear condoms," he continued before returning his attention to the TV.

"Will do," was my boyfriend's quick reply and the rest of his bandmates laughed, even Gilbert laughed while I could just die of embarrassment.

"Let's just go," I groaned as I pulled him towards the door. I hope I don't have any more embarrassing or awkward conversations with anyone else today.

The date passed by like a blur. We went to a fancy restaurant, ate there. Then he took me to an amusement park. It proved to be a bad idea since one of his fans recognized him and asked for an autograph and a picture taken with him, which led to a few more of them asking for the same. It eventually led to a whole pack of his fans asking him for his autograph and a couple of more here and there. And before we knew it, we were running around the amusement park, trying to hide from his fans. It was around sunset when we finally lost his fans. We settled for riding the Ferris wheel to view the city lights as a way to finish our date. But it was viewing we did not do. Apparently, Gilbert had other things planned in mind. We just made out the whole time we were inside the cart. Not that I had any complaints. Our day ended with another round of make out session just outside my bedroom door. It probably would've led to something more if it wasn't for the loud slamming of the front door signaling the entrance of Gilbert's dearest cousin, Chloe.

I had just taken an evening shower to freshen up a bit before going to bed. I feel so clean, now that all the stickiness I had on my body from all the running and sweating is already washed away. My phone vibrated and I hurriedly took is out from my bag. I glanced at the clock before assessing my phone. It was already quarter to midnight. Someone had actually thought of sending me a text this late in the evening. Hmm…three unread messages. Weird, I don't usually receive text messages from anyone.

I dived in my bed and settled myself in before I finally opened my inbox. And dear God, was I shocked. Three messages and all from the same person. Rei. My heart just stopped beating. Just…oh…my…God. Did I fall asleep as soon as I landed on my bed? This is just impossible. I read the sender again and checked the number. It really was from Rei. This simply cannot be happening. This…am I dreaming? I pinch myself my cheek… "Oww!" Okay, that hurt. I rubbed my now sore cheek. What could Rei possibly want from me this late in the evening? Well, whatever it is, couldn't it wait until tomorrow? I sigh. Despite my best efforts not to assume anything and stuff like that, I couldn't control the butterflies in my stomach.

Rei Otohata

Text Message

Apr X, 20XX 11:07 PM

Aya.

I'm sorry for calling you earlier.

Apr X, 20XX 11:42 PM

Goodnight.

I debated as to whether or not I should send him a reply or not.

Rei Otohata

Apr X, 20XX 12:03 AM

It's ok. Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite.

I cringed as I read my text message again. Man, that was stupid. I mean, 'don't let the bedbugs bite'? I even added a smiley at the end. That was just suicide. I buried my face in my pillow. That was so embarrassing. My phone vibrated again and I immediately read the next message.

Rei Otohata

Why are you still awake?

"Eep!" was my immediate reaction. I covered my mouth with my hand. Did I just do that? Oh no. Don't do this to yourself, Aya. You are setting yourself up for another heartbreak. And yet, I still send him a reply. We continued texting for a good hour and a half more before I fell asleep on him. I was woken up by my phone's high-pitched ringtone. I didn't even look at the caller id before answering the phone, too sleepy to care who was on the other end.

"Mmmyeah?" I said into the phone with my eyes still closed.

"Sorry," I heard an extremely familiar voice say through my phones speaker.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. It was then that I had already fallen back to sleep. So I don't know what he said after that. I hope that it was nothing important.

* * *

…_**Rei…**_

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I chanted after my call with Aya. Every 'fuck' I said was paired with a couple of images of Aya sprawled on the bed. It was just so evident that they were doing the nasty back at her place. Her obvious lie made it even worse. God, this really fucking hurts. And the worst part of it all is that I can't do anything about it. Just, kill me now.

And to think, if I had not called her again, she would've still been at it with her boyfriend. Oh God, I need something to distract myself.

Work, my best friend and immortal ally, I thank the heavens above for your existence. What time is it now? I took my phone out from my pocket. God, that's a pretty sight. I inwardly remarked as I stared at my wallpaper which is a picture of Aya which I got from her when we had exchanged our numbers back at the parking lot. I pause for a bit. Should I call her or not? I glanced at the time. And there, flashing in bold white, was two one's- eleven in the evening. I click my tongue. It's pretty late. She must be sleeping already. I grunt. Perhaps I should just send her a text or something. She could just read it in the morning, when she wakes up. But what do I say?

Aya Hoshino

Text Message

Apr X, 20XX 11:05 PM

Aya.

Fuck. That's a bit awkward. Fucking brain, work godammit!

Aya Hoshino

I'm sorry for calling you earlier.

She's probably already asleep. Ugh. I should've just texted her tomorrow morning. I sigh before rolling off the bed. I guess I'll just go and take a shower…to keep my mind off of certain things.

I was in the process of toweling myself dry when I decided to look at my phone again. Disappointment welcomed me with open arms- still no reply from her. Well, whatever. It's not as if I was expecting a reply from her tonight anyway. But still, it would've been nice.

Aya Hoshino

Apr X, 20XX 11:40 PM

Goodnight.

I sigh before continuing where I had left off with the toweling. I guess I should just get myself some shut eye too. But, before long, my phone vibrated. I hope it's her.

Aya Hoshino

Apr X, 20XX 12:01 AM

It's ok. Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite.

Okay, that was cute. I could almost picture her out smiling at the end of that text. But then, why the fuck is she still awake? I grunt as I close my eyes. Must not assume anything. Aya is not that kind of girl. Fuck. I decided to keep on texting with her, in the hopes of alleviating my stress and anxiety. I have to admit, I am quite pleased right now with the way things are. It was clear that she wasn't doing anything dirty with her boyfriend right now, which is a relief. After a couple of text messages, she stopped replying. Hn…perhaps she had fallen asleep. I click my tongue. Must…resist…urge to…call. It was a rather futile effort.

The phone rang a couple of times but Aya was still not picking up. She must already be sleeping.

"Mmmyeah?" I heard her say through the phone. Her voice was apparently muffled by a piece of whatever she was holding on. Dammit. I fucking woke her up.

"Sorry," I apologized, regretting my calling her on impulse.

"Mmmhmm," I could hear the rustling of the sheets. She's probably nodding over on the other end. She can be incredibly cute sometimes. Makes me want to have her all for myself more.

I was about to ask her another question but the silence over at her side seems to be a dead giveaway that she had already fallen back to sleep. I sigh. Well, it's not like there's anything I could do about it. I should probably get some sleep too, but I'm finding it quite difficult to do so. I mean, just the thought that it was me that she had last spoken to before she had fallen asleep really bloats my ego. Fuck. speaking of bloating, there's another part of my anatomy who feels the same way. Damn, all because of hearing Aya making those noises. They weren't exactly words, more like moans. I considered relieving myself with my hand but then, settled for having a cold shower instead.

To be continued…

**A/N: **So yeah, I updated as soon as I could. This is a record breaker for me because I don't usually update this soon. But yeah, here I am, with this new chapter. It isn't much but I hope you still liked it. Oh and, do read and send in a review or two. I like reading reviews. Teehee ^_^


End file.
